


Fluidity

by I_prefer_the_term_antihero



Series: Tepes Family Cuteness [4]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Backstory, Bat Alucard, Bat Dracula, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Shapeshifting, Wolf Alucard, Wolf Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Wolf Dracula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_prefer_the_term_antihero/pseuds/I_prefer_the_term_antihero
Summary: Is that what they call freedom? || Some cute shapeshifting Dracula and Adrian fluff
Relationships: Alucard & Dracula (Castlevania), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Lisa, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Lisa (Castlevania), Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Lisa, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Series: Tepes Family Cuteness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Fluidity

Two wolves run through the forest, chasing each other, the smaller grey one trying to keep up with the larger black one nipping at his heels. Eyes; red, gold, flickering in the evening light. 

Starlight is strewn about the sky, shimmering down to them like snowflakes. 

They weave in and out of trees, kicking up dirt and tufts of grass, an autumn wind whipping around them, nibbling at their ears.

Is this what they call freedom? 

After the race, in amongst the trees a clearing comes into view, and the two collapse in a heap in the leaves, a few flying up. The sweet sound of laughter floats upon the air; when they hit the ground they are no longer wolves, but men—(or something approximating the sort). A young boy with blond hair is laying upon his father’s chest in a puddle of giggles, chuckles dribbling from his father’s mouth as he runs his long-nailed hands through his hair.

“Again! Again!” The boy bounces on him. 

“Let your old man catch his breath.” Vlad replies, appropriately breathing heavily. “It’s been a long time since I ran like that.”

As the laughter slowly fades into satisfied sighs, Adrian lays down in the crook of his father’s arm, and he two turn their gazes into the stars. 

“That one’s Cassiopeia right?” He asks.

“Correct.”

“Mother taught me about it the other day. And that one’s Taurus?”

“Ares, actually. But good guess!”

He paused a moment. “Mom told me, if I’m ever lost, to look at that star—” he pointed to the furthermost one in the Little Dipper’s handle. 

“Yes, that’s right. Though, we’ll do everything in our power to make sure that never happens.”

Adrian hugs his father closer, and they lay there a while staring up at the sky, until Vlad says:

“Ready to go back?” 

His son smiles, nodding.

As Vlad sits up a smirk curves his lips. “What do you say we fly this time?” 

Adrian nods more vigorously. 

The two stand back up, and the boy clenches his hands into fists, bracing himself. In whispers of smoke two bats are fluttering in the air, chirping at each other.

They circle each other a few times before gliding off through, and out above, the trees, up into the sky where the air is thinner, and cleaner, and nothing can touch them. 

They spread their wings, gliding, dipping them through the air currents. The air is doused in moonlight, they can almost feel it dripping on their wings.

Here they can feel the breeze, hear the far-flung cries of lost creatures, here they can see the world, really _see_ it: all the towns like little storybook miniatures, call them by name, ask the wind what it thinks of the sunrise. The night, a grand symphony. 

No, _this_ is freedom.

Vlad feigns a fall, and Adrian dives to catch him, not before Vlad pulls up. He would have winked, and Adrian would have replied _“Daaad!”_ if they could. 

They zoom over the roof of a house by the woods, where the people are safely inside, cuddled by their fireplaces.

Until a castle comes into view; bigger than anything, black against the navy sky, with all sorts of sharp pieces and angles jutting out, like spear traps against the sky. It’s what most would call “dark and scary,” and not a place someone lost would go to for directions or rest when lost in the woods. 

But it is altogether beautiful in their eyes. And, more importantly, it’s home. 

The two fly all around the different towers and parapets, gliding along the bridges and twirling around the rooftops, until they come across a window glowing gold.

As they near it, a kitchen comes into view; a counter, a sink, a few pots and pans, something cooking over the fire, and a woman with golden hair in an apron is humming to herself. 

They flutter beside the window and Vlad nudges the crack open further allowing them to fly inside. Once inside, they land on the ground with a soft woosh as the boy and his father once more. 

Lisa jumps, then turns to them, a smile splitting her face. “Well if it isn’t my two favorite freaks.”

Adrian sits at the table, picking up his knife and fork as if preparing for a battle. Vlad walks up to her, pushing a hair behind her ear. 

“Oh? If _we_ ’re freaks, what does that make you?”

She tips his chin to her—“The biggest freak of all.”—and kisses him.

Adrian looks away, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have any better ideas for the title? I don't really like it but I couldn't think what else to call it.  
>  I kind of wanted to call it "Soul of Wolf" or "Soul of bat" because of SOTN, but I didn't think it made sense to pick just one. 
> 
> I've had this on my computer for waaay too long and thought I just needed to post it. I've never felt like I quite captured that free feeling like I wanted to...but I decided I just needed to do it XD
> 
> As always, comments are more than appreciated!!!!


End file.
